Administrative Core Abstract The University of Southern California?s Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research, the Center for the Minority Aging Health Economics Research Center (USC RCMAR), provide infrastructure and resources to support the academic success of underrepresented minority researchers, called RCMAR scientists, and to increase the number and diversity of researchers in aging. The focus is on using longitudinal survey and claims-based data sources to identify causal pathways: i.e., (1) social, economic and environmental factors driving disparities in physical disease and cognitive functioning; and (2) health consequences of disparities in medical care and pharmaceutical utilization. The Administrative Core provides strategic leadership and effective management in support of this mission and focus. The Core provides RCMAR scientists access to an extensive array of resources including data, analytic support, and outstanding mentorship. The Administrative Core will structure and maintain internal communications with other RCMARs, the National Institute on Aging and the broader scientific community. Resources are designed to emphasize the recruitment and advancement of RCMAR scientists, and the Core will leverage unique resources at the USC (including the Schaeffer Center for Health Policy and Economics and several NIA-funded Centers) in further pursuit of this mission.